Didn't Mean It
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: ONE-SHOT contest entry for sweetsammybelle ! AJ is getting abused by Daniel Bryan, & every time, she goes to Punk, who cares for her & have a 'thing' going on, but she always goes back to Daniel, yet, Punk falls for AJ anyways. He always questions her actions though, since she always ends up hurting him by leaving him & going back to Daniel... Full & better summary inside :p


**Happy (late) Birthday to me! :D I'm in a good mood. I was inspired to write this by Jasmine Villegas' song, "Didn't Mean It". I started writing this on my birthday, then I found out that sweetsammybelle was having a contest, so I was like, "Well, I'm already writing this, so why not?" (:**

**Contest entry for sweetsammybelle (: for her AWESOME STORY "Fix You"! Read it if you ship AJPunk (:**

**This fic is not gonna be completely sad... though...**

**The music video was heartbreaking! D;**

**RAW 1000th was EPIC! Totally loved the whole thing! I never laughed at a wedding segment so much until RAW 1000th xD Wooo, AJ looked STUNNING/RADIANT/GORGEOUS/etc. and I loved how Punk came out and rubbed it in Daniel's face xD ;D**

**AJ's the NEW RAW GM! HELL YES! Now I can't wait to go see her at RAW Supershow in like 3 weeks!(:**

**Full summary: AJ is getting abused by Daniel Bryan, and everytime, she goes to Punk, who cares for her and they have a 'thing' going on, but she always goes back to Daniel, yet, Punk falls for AJ anyways. He always questions her actions though, since she always ends up hurting him by leaving him and going back to Daniel, always telling him, "I didn't mean it[to hurt you]". When she decides to finally leave Daniel, and goes to Punk, Punk questions her as Daniel says, "I didn't mean it." and she tells Daniel, to say it tomorrow and mean it. Flashbacks come through her mind about her struggles with the domestic abuse with Daniel, and the struggle of trying to convince Punk. In the end... she goes to the right man. The one who she's really in love with...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_**AJ's POV:**_

_**Do you seem me and still feel love?  
or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you, is such a fuss.  
To give all of me is not enough.  
You left then, you came back.  
Sorry won't make it up for me.  
Sorry won't make me believe.**_

July 20, 2012, 1:42 AM:

I layed in the bed, breathing heavily as I clutched my stomach, feeling a bruise forming. My cheeks were stained with dry tears. The pain was unbearable... Why would he hit me? Doesn't he love me? Everytime I look at him when he sees me, I try to find that gaze of love.

Do I find it?

No.

I slapped you today, and that gave you an actual reason to beat me, but it was for my defense. You leave me everytime you're done beating me for the day/night. Then you come back like nothing happened...

I feel you shake my body, but I just shrug you away, you laying back down on the bed and I hear you mutter, "I'll deal with you later today."

It took every strength of me to force every part of my body to move, and crawl out the bed, while it hurted so much, I continued to move. His hits were harder than the pain.

I had to get out of here, but I don't know where to go.

Yet, I put on a hoodie, grabbed my phone and my luggage that's been ready and walked out the door, limping down the hall, until I bumped into someone.

Phil Brooks.

"April?" he said, looking at me. I whimpered slightly in response, feeling my legs give up and I was caught by him. He sighed heavily in frustruation as I felt his arms around my waist, hoisting me over his shoulder, grabbing my luggage, and went into a room, locking the door shut and laying me on the beige colored bed. I shut my eyes, feeling weak and tired, until I felt a hand stroke my cheek,

"April, don't fall asleep."

"But..."

"You could fall into a concussion."

"It's better than being abused everyday."

"You won't be abused anymore. You have to leave him."

"I just did."

"Not just physically. Emotionally as well, please, AJ." he whispered, raising my chin up to look at his pained green eyes, staring at me intently. I felt the tears burn my eyes, closing my eyes and letting them fall down my cheeks. He wiped them off with his thumb.

"AJ... it pains me every day of every night of every damn minute and second to see you like this."

"Like how?"

"Bruised, broken, shattered, vulnerable." he said as I sobbed, as he brought his arms around me, embracing me. I tensed up at first, but then relaxing as leaning onto his body more. He helped me up and took care of my bruises for me, as he did before... before I left him to go back to Bryan last time something like this happened.

"C'mon, I'm gonna go take you out to eat." he said, picking me up as I mumbled. He put me down on my feet, and I gained my balanced back a bit, groggy, as if I had just woken up.

We stepped out, and got in the elevator, him pushing the button that read "LOBBY". I was still so tired, and I unconsiouslly rested my weight on Punk, feeling his arms around my waist lightly and interwining his fingers with mine, he nestled his face on my neck as I giggled.

I liked this. I missed this.

A bell went off and the elevator doors opened, as we walked out and saw Daniel coming towards us, and my eyes widened and I felt Punk's grip around me tighten a bit, but not too much to hurt my bruises. He must've gone down from the room while I was with Punk in his room...

"AJ," he said, in front of us by a foot away.

_**He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees  
Saying, you didn't mean it  
you didn't mean it  
if you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it  
You didn't mean it  
you never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it.**_

He bended down on his knees, grabbing my hands as Punk let go slowly, no warmth on my hands anymore... just cold, bitter hands and fingers over it.

But Punk held me by my shoulders, his light touch making me want more...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't mean it."

I held my breath for a second... every painful memory coming back to me, tears in my eyes as I shook lightly, and I bit my bottom lip.

"You always hit me."

"But I never mean it."

"You never mean it when you say that. Then why in the world would you say that?" I snapped, pulling back my hands from his, resting my head on Punk's chest as his hand rubbed my back.

"I do mean it... come back to me." he said, no emotion whatsoever.

"Then say that tomorrow and mean it." I challenged, grabbing Punk's arm and headed out to the parking lot.

**3rd POV:**

She slumped on the passenger seat of Punk's rental, running a hand through her hair.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked, locking the door.

"Mean what?" She asked, slightly confused.

"When you told him to say it tomorrow and mean it... are you gonna go back to him?" he asked, frowning a bit.

"Phil... he's never going to mean it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said it and left him. I packed everything, and left." She told him. He sighed, starting the car and heading to a Denny's.

The ride was quiet and tense, that you could literally cut it with a knife. She shifted in her seat, not knowing if she should just look out the window and ignore him, or just lay her head on his shoulder.

_**There's no tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
you never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it.**_

"There's no tomorrow for me and him." she told him as they ate, but Punk was literally beginning to doubt this...  
In his eyes, AJ was the most beautiful, athletic, daydreamer woman he's ever met... and now, she was like broken glass.

They were in this situation before, where she came to him and left him to go back to Daniel, last time it was on...

_July 9, 2012, 11:07 PM:_

_"He hit you!" he snapped, looking at a broken and bruised AJ..._

_"He didn't mean it!" she yelled, shutting her eyes and flinching back, thinking he was going to hit her._

_"Look at what he's done to you! He's got you believed that I would hit you! And you KNOW, that I love and respect women," he said, inhaling and exhaling roughly. "He always says that he doesn't mean it! Always! You know he does mean it! You know how much that hurts me?"_

_"I didn't mean to hurt you..."_

_"AJ... If you don't want to hurt me, then why do you go back to him, and say you don't mean it... why in the world would you say that?" he whispered, shutting his eyes close. He was on the verge of tears, but he refused to let them fall._ _"Sometimes, I start to believe that you do mean it."_

_He heard her gasp slightly and she choked out a sob. She sat up from his bed and stood in front of him. She stroked his cheek, her hand falling across his toned, tattooed arm and into his hand. She interwined her fingers with his._

_"Phil... I love you. You just have to be patient. I know you hate that, but-"_

_"But what? I was patient. Then all this started going on, and I fell for you. And now, having to wait for the woman I love is painful," he told her, sighing deeply. He kissed her forehead, rubbing his hands on her arms... "But, I know we'll make it though."_

_She gave him a pained smile and walked in the shower, only removing her shirt and shorts and socks, leaving her with her sports bra and boyshorts. She turned on the water into a warm temperature, letting the water hit her skin, and she clutched her body, not knowing what to do..._

_She loved Daniel._

_Once. Before._

_Now, she loves Phil._

_But she didn't have the courage to leave him[Daniel]. She tried once, but he caught her, beating her and trying to suffocate her. Her latest painful memory; he was banging on the door, and she had taken a while to open it, and when she did..._

_She instantly regretted it._

_July 9, 2012, 10:34 PM:  
_

_"What took you so long to open the door?" he yelled, walking towards her._

_"What are you doing-" she started, but was cut off my a smack that was delivered to her cheek, throwing her off balance and onto the floor as she cried in pain. He dragged her by her hair and she started screaming._

_"Stop! Stop! Ah!" she screamed, trying to pull away._

_"SHUT UP!" he yelled, beating her even more, as she screamed and cried..._

_July 10, 2012: 12:30 AM:  
_

_She snapped out of the memory, turned off the water, dried herself and dressed again, noticing she took over a little more than an hour._

_She knew what she had to do._

_When she came out the bathroom, Punk layed on the bed, asleep, so calmly, as if he had struggled to sleep the past few days. She straddled him, her hands gazing over his tattooed chest, placing a kiss on his lips, his arms going around her, pulling her closer and rotating her next to him._

_"Don't go." he told her, embracing her tightly._

_"I don't want to, but I have to." she told him, her hands running through his hair._

_"Stay with me..." he practically begged, and she snuggled up to him, her knees bended slightly, and he was falling asleep after an hour or so, now being 1:30am. She gently unwrapped herself from his arms, her smile fading off._

_But she was on a mission that she thought was impossible._

_**I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that i can't keep  
Thought I was first, and never last  
Thought it was you, I would always have  
You left then, you came back  
Sorry won't make it up for me  
Sorry won't make me believe**_

_July 10, 2012, 8:27 AM:_

_Punk woke up and felt the place beside him empty, only touching the material of the bed. He groaned, knowing she went back to Daniel fucking Bryan. His hands slid over his face in frustruation. How long would she keep him waiting?_

_He knew that she never means to hurt him, but she still hurts him, and each and everyday was harder to believe that she didn't mean it, because she always thought Daniel never means to abuse her..._

_Each and every day since she had to leave Punk, she missed him more terribly._

_Daniel still was being an asshole, and she knew that she can't keep him any longer. She had to go back. Back to Punk. He was probably still mad that he woke up without her by his side a few days ago. She realized soon enough that Daniel was cheating on her, with Brie. She knew that she was probably a cheater as well, having been with Punk since the domestic abuse started, but she didn't love Daniel. He didn't love her either._

_**You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
if you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never meant it  
Then why in the world would you say it.**_

July 20, 2012, 9:03 AM:

The following morning, AJ waited for Punk to wake up to let him know that Daniel wanted to meet with her at the Lobby, and she was hurt when she saw the pained look in his eyes.

.

.

.

"I didn't mean it, AJ!" yelled Daniel, but he still had no emotion whatsoever.

"Daniel, yesterday, when I said it, I knew there would be no tomorrow as me and you together." she told him, walking away slightly.

"Then why in the world would you say it?" he questioned, and she stopped her tracks.

"Because I didn't mean it... just like you." she told him, glaring at him.

_**There's no tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it?**_

"It was love me now or let me go." she told him, "Your abuse means you don't love me, and you never told me you loved me either! You have to let me go!"

_**It's time to let you go,  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy you need to know,  
I'm done with you messin with my mind.**_

"And I'm letting you go as well. It took me a while to realize that I need to say goodbye, because I'm done with you messing with my mind! You also need to know, that this is goodbye."she told him, pushing him and jogging to the elevator.

_**You didn't mean it  
You never mean it.  
You didn't mean it.  
You never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it.  
You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
**__**If you didn't mean it  
**__**Then why would you say it  
**__**He didn't mean it  
**__**You never mean it it  
**__**Then why in the world would you say it...**_

"Do you really mean it?" Punk asked AJ, who was standing right in front of him as he was sitting on his bed, staring right at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Just know, whenever you say you don't mean something, but you really do, why in the world would you say it?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Punk. But I mean it. I left him for the only man who loves me, well except my dad and brother, but they're family." she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiling, showing her pearly whites.

_**There's no tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it...  
Say it...  
Then why in the world would you say it...  
Say it...  
Then why in the world would you say it...**_

"There'll be no tomorrow for you and Daniel as a couple?" he asked, making sure.

"There will never be a day and/or night for me and Daniel as a couple. Now, can you just love me so you won't let me go?" She asked, grinning. He smiled as he saw the real sparkles in her eyes, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Daniel will never love you like I will." he told her, pulling away from her lips slightly, before bringing his lips back to her for a final peck.

"He never has, and never will." she told him, sharing a passionate kiss, then kissing his cheek as he carried her princess style to their rental to head to the arena for an episode of Smackdown.

**Kinda sucky ending?  
Like it? Love it? Don't like it? :c**

**I was FINALLY ABLE to make an MV for this one-shot as well!(: It took me two programs to make it -_-**

**Just look up tiffanyamartinez on YouTube.**

**and... ASDFGHJKL LAYLA FOLLOWED ME ON TOUT AT 4 AM! :o :D**


End file.
